The battle lost for the hates of Narnia
by Devilmergana
Summary: Susan ha vuelto a Narnia, pero no todos estan felices de que ella este allí y la bruja blanca los utilizara para sus crueles planes. EdmundxLucy. CaspianxSusan. PeterxLiliandil. Advertencia: Empieza al final de los siete libros de Narnia.
1. The begining of the end

Este fanfic solo ha sido creado con fines de entretenimiento y no con fines de lucro o insulto al autor CS Lewis al que pertenece los cinco primeros párrafos de la historia. Lo demás a salido de mi invención y de mis horas de ocio. Gracias a todos los que leéis este fanfic y espero con ansia vuestros comentarios, aunque sean para comunicarme que no os gusta :)

_-Señor -dijo Tirian, cuando los hubo saludado a todos-, si he leído bien las crónicas, debería haber otra persona. ¿No tiene dos hermanas su majestad? ¿Donde está la reina Susan?_

_-Mi hermana Susan -respondió Peter cortante y en tono severo-, ya no es amiga de Narnia._

_-Sí -añadió Eustace-, y cada vez que has intentado conseguir que viniera y hablara de Narnia o hiciera algo referente a Narnia, se limitaba decir: ¡Qué memoria tan asombrosa tienes! Mira que pensar todavía en todos aquellos juegos divertidos a los que jugábamos cuando éramos niños..._

_-¡Susan! -intervino Jill-. Ahora solo le interesan las cosas relacionadas con medias, lápices de labios e invitaciones. Siempre deseaba ser adulta._

_-¡Conque adulta! -dijo lady Polly-. Ojalá madurara de verdad. Malgastó todos sus años en la escuela deseando llegar a la edad que tiene ahora, y desperdiciará el resto de su vida intentando mantenerse en esa edad. Su idea es precipitarse a la época más tonta de la vida de uno lo más rápido posible y luego quedarse allí tanto tiempo como pueda._

_Fín del Flashback_

Desde que sus hermanos habían muerto estaba tríste y sus amigas alegaban de que solo sería una mala racha y que despues los olvidaría. Pero ella tenía muy buena memoria. Recordaba a su madre en el hospital cuando dió a luz a Lucy, como jugaba con Edmund al ajedrez y como discutían Peter y ella todo el rato. Quizas era que no quería olvidar. Pero eso no era escusa, no era que quisiese es que debía.

Susan se encontraba en uno de los locales mas glamurosos de toda Inglaterra, peinada y maquillada para triunfar en la pista de baile, pero ahora lo que menos deseaba era bailar. Sabía que desde que Gwen la había traido al baile, había sido un estorbo, así que sin despedirse y sin tomarse el gran baso de Ginebra que su "amiga" había pedido para ella, se fué por donde había venido.

Las calles de Inglaterras estaban frías y húmedas debido a que toda la tarde había estado lloviendo y que poco antes de que ella viniera, dejó de llover. Todo era oscuro y lleno de niebla en el ambiente, quizas fuera eso o que estaba rememorando viejos tiempos con sus hermanos que no se dió cuenta de que un conductor borracho y su recien estrenado mercedes benz la iban a atropellar. Las luces la cegaron y por un instante deseo estar en otro lugar. Sintió dolor durante mucho tiempo, incluso escuchó como el coche se detenía y los pasos del conductor se acercaban a ella con un telefono en la mano, tambien sintió la mano del conductor que se posaba en su cabeza y que cuando volvió a retirarlas estaban llenas de un líquido pegajoso y rojo oscuro, lo escuchó llorar y luego sus oídos comenzaron a pitarle de tal forma que no escuchaba nada más que eso y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, la luz la cegó y solo vió una imagen borrosa. Tambien vió una figura, pero no consiguió verla definidamente.

- Despierta -,susurró una voz que le sonaba pero que ya la creía olvidada. Por un segundo creyó situarse; estaba en el hospital y el doctor era la figura que estaba ante ella. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus párpados con fuerza, para poder delinear la figura, pero al abrirlos descubrió que no tenía forma humana. Unas suaves melenas rubias caían de la cabeza del gran leon.- Susan, despierta.- Volvió a susurrar la voz. Al descubrir la entidad que la estaba hablando abrió los ojos y se abalanzó sobre él en un gran abrazo.

-¡Aslan! -Gritó ella mientras su cabeza se undía en el cuero cabelludo del animal.

-Sí, Susan soy yo -,respondió el gran leon con una gran sonrisa en los labios pero al verla a ella triste su sonrisa se borró. -¿Qué te pasa, mi niña? ¿No estas feliz de estar aquí?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy -,respondió ella segura de si misma- es solo que... no es lo mismo estar aquí sin mis hermanos.

-Tus hermanos llegaron antes que tú aquí.

-¿Mis hermanos estan aquí? -. Preguntó ella todavía sin creerselo.

-Sí, y no solo ellos, los castores, el Señor Tumnus y el Rey Caspian -. Al nombrar a este último se entristeció otra vez pero intentó disimularlo con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo es eso posible, Aslan? Si mal no recuerdo el tiempo en mi mundo es distinto y corre mucho más lento que en este. Haciendo cuentas.., habrían pasado millones de años desde la edad de oro -. Aslan rió ante la no perdida inteligencia de la benévola.

- La edad de oro sucedió en un mundo distinto a este, a uno viejo y ya acabado. Ahora todo lo que ves es la nueva Narnia -,contó el leon mientras que la muchacha comprobaba de que era cierto y que se había despertado en un prado ya conocido por ella de cuando Edmund y ella salían a galopar -. En esta nueva Narnia, los antiguos reyes y reinas no envejecen ni tampoco mueren si ellos no lo desean.

Susan estaba emocionada por todo lo que el leon le contaba y quería oir más y seguir caminando por el prado al lado de Aslan.

-Cuantas cosas han ocurrido mientras yo estaba en Inglaterra...

El leon rió.

-¿Quieres que te las cuente mientras te llevo con tus hermanos? -. Preguntó Aslan. Ella asintió energicamente y al verla, el leon volvió a reir. -Esta bien, hace un par de siglos, el rey Caspian X decidió emprender un viaje en un barco conocido como el Viajero del Alba...

A su lado su hermando y ella contemplaban el paisaje del mar chocando contra las rocas. Le encantaba estar allí, desde aquella altura, casi en la torre más alta de Cair Paravel y acompañada de él, que en una fraccion de segundo la miró como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y ella deseó que no lo hubiese echo.

- ¿En que piensas?- Preguntó Edmund. Ella se encogió de hombros y dandole gracias a Aslan de que su hermano fuese listo, pero no lo suficiente como para leer su mente.

- Solo que desde aquí, las orillas de Cair Paravel parecen más hermosas de lo que ya lo son. -Dijo sinceramente Lucy y dejó su vista pegada a los acantilados e incapaz de girarla por que sabía que su hermano la estaba mirando a la cara. De pronto sintió que se acercaba hasta el punto en que sus hombros llegaron a rozarse y Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreir. Él se sentó en la barandilla al lado de ella que se encontraba de pie. De pronto se miraron y él sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana a la playa?- Preguntó Edmund cogiendo totalmente de sorpresa a su hermana.

- No se Ed, Peter no querrá, ni tampoco Caspian, ni Lilliandil...

- No -, le interrumpió él al ver que su hermana no captaba la idea, - tú y yo solos.- Dijo el justo, pero notó que lo que había dicho sonaba de todo menos caballeroso, así que intentó arreglarlo como pudo.- Digo, por que, Peter estará muy ocupado ocupandose de cosas de Sumo Monarca, y Caspian y Lilliandil querran estar solos.

- Esta bien Ed, no estaría mal una escapadita a la playa.- Dijo ella mirandolo de reojo divertida al ver que su hermano estaba rojo como un tomate. Él asintió energica y nerviosamente. Ella rió ante la actitud de su hermano mayor

- No creo que nos echen mucho en falta, total ahora hay miles y miles de reyes en Narnia.- Dijo él y miró a Lucy.- Aunque como tu solo hay una, Lu.- Pero cuando escuchó sus palabras se sonrojó como un tomate.- Quiero decir...

Lucy nego para si, divertida por la personalidad tan insegura de Edmund y le dió un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que él se sonrojara más y mirase a otro sitio, como si nada hubiese pasado. Miró hacia abajo para que no se le notara mucho que sus mejillas ardian y luego miró a los arboles y reconoció una figura conocida.

- Eh, Lucy -, la llamó él para que mirara hacia donde él, -¿Ese no es...

- ¡Aslan!- Grito ella entusiasmada, cortando a su hermanito que la miró con una mirada que le resultaba familiar. Era la mirada con la que le solía mirar cada vez que le proponía un reto. Ya sabía cuál era y comenzó a correr al mismo tiempo que él. A ver quien llegaba antes abajo.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

-Aquí es donde te dejo sola, Susan.- Dijo Aslan y vió en ella una inseguridad que nunca había visto en ella desde que la conocía.

-Aslan.., no puedo entrar ahí por las buenas como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y como si yo no hubiera intentado olvidar Narnia...

- Si es eso lo que te preocupa sabes que yo ya te he perdonado y espero que tus hermanos tambien lo hagan. Tenías tus razones para olvidar este mundo.- Dijo el leon dejando pensar a Susan y se dió la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! -,dijo Susan antes de que el gran leon diese un paso más-. No puedo aparecer en un palacio rodeada de reyes de todas las épocas con estas pintas. No es por ser orgullosa ni vanidosa pero esto no es apropidao, en Narnia nadie lleva falda por encima de las rodillas.

El león rió e inspiró aire y luego lo soltó dejando que ella inspirase todo el aire que quedaba. De pronto su vestido rojo de fiesta, antes con marcas de ruedas de coche, roto y con un trozo de tirante descosido era ahora un largo vestido verde sin muchos adornos y muy simplón, pero a Susan le encantaba por el simple echo de que Aslan lo había echo para ella. Sus pies seguían igual de descalzos que antes, pues se quitó los tacones en la playa. Se miró los pies, los prefería así, para notar cada suelo o terreno que pisaba. Al decirselo a Aslan este se rio y desapareció. La pevensie miraba el lugar donde se había ido el leon y asintió, para sí, tenía que ser valiente, se dijo, pero ella no era Lucy, ella era la persona más insegura del mundo, incluso más que su hermano Edmund.

Susan escuchó unos pasos tras ella bajando las escaleras del palacio de Cair Paravel y por un segundo tuvo miedo de darse la vuelta, pero decidió que tarde o temprano iban a verla, así que se giró y vió a su hermana pequeña, que era la persona en la que hasta hacía unos segundos, había estado pensando y que ahora, en ese preciso instante estaba delante de ella, eso le dio mucho miedo. Se calló esperando a que ella dijeran algo, pero Lucy la miraba con cara de extraña y Susan supo que despues de un millón ciento cincuenta y seis años ella no la recordaba, cosa que no esperaba que pasara.

-¡Lucy! ¡Eres una tramposa!- Dijo Edmund que ahora estaba bajando las escaleras y se dirigía hacia ellas. Lucy se giró hacia él y este al ver la cara de su hermana menor se preocupó y se acercó hacia donde estaba ella para ver que la otra persona con la que estaba Lucy no fuera un intruso. Pero cuando llegó se quedó petrificado ante la presencia que se encontraba ante él. Creía reconocerla, pero no estaba muy seguro de ir a abrazarla con miedo a que se equivocara y no fuera ella sino un cruel espejismo.- ¿Su-Susan? -Dijo Edmund con duda e inseguridad.

Ella asintió levemente y su hermano fue corriendo a abrazarla. Edmund era fuerte de por sí y el entrenamiento hizo que fuera el doble de fuerte, por lo que sostuvo a su hermana en el aire por unos segundos. Lucy corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Su, no te había reconocido.- Dijo ella arrepentida y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y las dos empezaron a llorar de felicidad por estar otra vez juntas.

- Vamos Susan, Peter se va a alegrar de verte.- Gritó Edmund eufórico y la cogió de la mano llevandosela a palacio. Lucy les siguió intentando no quedarse atrás.

Todos estaban atentos y seguían con su mirada el dedo que se iba desplazando por el mapa. El dedo del Sumo Monarca iba marcando puntos y pasando lugares inóspitos, como la Ciudad de Tehishbaas, situada al este del desierto. Su dedo se desplazaba hacia arriba, en el desierto Occidental, más allá de la Gran Catarata, se movió y lo pasó por encima de Erial del Farol, en el Extremo Oriental por encima de la unión de los dos ríos. Y hubiera seguido puntuando sitios como si de un juego de azar fuera, si no hubiese sido por que Lucy entró con gran ímpetu y con una sonrisa en la cara, poniendo de los nervios a su hermano, que la miraba con un gesto de ira, interrogación y prisa.

- ¡Peter, tienes que ver esto!- Dijo Lucy tirando del brazo de su hermano, el cual la apartó como si de una mosca se tratase. Los años en Narnia sin envejecer le estaban subiendo el poder a la cabeza, pensó Lucy al observar el comportamiento del Sumo Monarca, y aún más sin pretendienta que lo redimire.

- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado, Lu? Ven ha avisarme de tus juegos cuando halla acabado.- Contestó él y puso la vista en el mapa.

- ¡Vamos, Peter!- Le regaño Lucy otra vez.

- Mi Lord, si no le importa, podemos posponer esta reunion para otro momento, -comentó Tirian interrumpiendo -, Sir Sobespian y Sir Rishda Tarkan no se encuentran presentes.

El Sumo Monarca le lanzó una mirada de odio reprimido al príncipe y miró a Lucy, a la que no se le había borrado la sonrisa. Caspian suspiró de alivio por que sabía que si hubiera sido él el que hubiera habierto la boca ahora estaría muerto. Con el odio que le tenia Peter, eso podía tenerlo por seguro, pero vió algo fuera de lo común en él, levantó las manos en señal de rendición y siguió a su hermana, la valiente. Todos los que quedaron en la sala se miraron unos a los otros y al final decidieron seguirles tambien para ver que era lo que tramaban.

Peter bajó en contra de su voluntad las escaleras que llevaban a la sala del trono, en la que estaban agrupados un monton de gente en un corro del que no se veía nada a simple vista. Peter se carraspeó la garganta, intentando hacerse sonar y tras eso la gente se disipó hasta hacerse solo un grupo aislado de personas. Peter al no ver nada interesante, se encogió de hombros y dió media vuelta dirigiendose escaleras arriba para continuar con la reunion.

- ¡Peter, espera!- Dijo una voz de entre el público y el suso dicho se volvio al ver quien lo llamaba.

La persona que lo nombró, se separó del público y se adelantó quedando a una gran distancia del Sumo Monarca, pero lo suficiente para que el la viese bien. Era una muchacha, sus ojos le sonaban, eran azules como el mar y los tenía levemente perfilados con un lápiz. Tenía el pelo castaño, que parecía haberse aclarado con los años, o eso creía él, algo alborotado y suelto, de tal manera que le llegaban por encima, a dos palmos o así, de la cintura. Su piel era pálida y manchada de pecas y sus labios gruesos y sensuales, dibujando una sonrisa en ese momento. Peter la miró pero no logró ubicarla ni identificarla.

- Perdone señorita, cuando se dirija al Sumo Monarca, debe referirse a él por mi Lord o sire.- Aclaró Rilian a la mujer, que parecía no tener modales.

- Por supuesto, sire.- Dijo ella y se inclinó levente.

- ¿Te he visto en algún otro lugar.., -Preguntó Peter, pero se paro en mitad de la frase al ver que Edmund se llevaba la mano a la frente y negaba para sí mismo y miró a la extraña a los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en que le sonaba esta chica.

Desde arriba se escuchó el murmullo de los reyes hablar y de ellos salió Caspian, que bajó las escaleras lentamente creyendo que lo que tenía ante sí era un fantasma que venía a torturarle aún más de lo que ya lo había echo. Se paró frente a ella y notó un rubor en ella y sonrió nervioso.

- Reina Susan.- Dijo él arrodillandose ante ella. Ella le indicó que se pusiera en pie, pero no reaccionó, nadie lo hizo, todos estaban asombrados y más aún Peter que la miraba como quien miraba a un fantasma del pasado.


	2. About jealousy and bad decisions

Este fanfic solo ha sido creado con fines de entretenimiento y no con fines de lucro o insulto al autor CS Lewis. Lo demás a salido de mi invención y de mis horas de ocio. Gracias a todos los que leéis este fanfic y espero con ansia vuestros comentarios, aunque sean para comunicarme que no os gusta :)

El capítulo anterior, supongo que será el más largo, aunque todavía no lo sé seguro, por que voy escribiendo lo que me viene a la cabeza y no lo calculo muy bien.

- ¡Vamos, Lu! ¡Despierta!- Le gritó su hermano que estaba sentado encima de ella y con una almohada en la mano, con la que le había atacado un par de veces. Lucy se removió en su cama y metió la cabeza bajo las sábanas. Edmund se las quitó de encima de un tirón.

- Últimamente estas muy remolona.- Dijo este divertido, aún encima de ella, esperando que el peso la despertase de un tiron y no siguiese tumbada como si nada.- ¿Ya te habías olvidado? Hoy ibamos a irnos a la playa, ¿recuerdas?

Lucy le empujó e intentó seguir durmiendo. Edmund le pegó con la almohada en la cabeza y esta se la quitó de un tirón cuando sintió la tela mullida en su cara. Lucy respondió a sus ganas de empezar una pelea de almohadas, hasta que despues de romper casi todas las almohadas de la habitación, ella acabó sentada encima de él, aplastandolo con la única almohada que no se había roto. El justo se la quitó, otra vez, y se la puso en la cabeza. Ella con la mítica cara de ganas de juego, es decir, con los mofletes inchados, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, admitió la derrota y se tumbó encima de él.

- Creo que la playa puede esperar unas horitas más ¿No crees?- Dijo él cuando estaba cómodo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se relajó, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, mientras este la rodeaba con los brazos y la tapaba con la manta, aunque en verdad hacía poco frío. Estaban en primavera.

Había dormido como nunca antes. Quizas fuera la naturaleza de Narnia. No lo sabía. Se había lavado la cara y se había vestido con uno de los vestidos que una de las prometidas del rey le había prestado, le había caído bien. Luego se fué a la torre más alta de Cair Paravel, y aunque tuviera buena memoria, debía admitir que se había perdido y además, uno de los mayordomos le había dicho que habían echo reformas así que era otra razón por la que le había costado más de una hora encontrar aquel lugar. Desde allí se divisaba Narnia entera por el lado derecho y por el lado izquierdo podía verse el mar y como miles de islas de pequeñas dimensiones flotaban en él. Miró hacia abajo, al lado del mismo prado que había recorrido al lado de Aslan el día anterior, había un campo de tiro para entrenar. Ella sonrió y bajo corriendo las escaleras, buscando su habitación y perdiendose en los miles de nuevos pasillos. Ya los exploraría más tarde, se dijo, ahora debo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando por fín llegó a su habitación tras largo rato dando trechas por ahí, cogió el arco y las flechas y se fué. Tras conseguir salir y llegar al campo, observó que había diecisiete paneles con un dibujo de varios círculos, unos dentro de otros y varios muñecos de paja expuestos. Ella se dirigió al primer panel. Se colocó enfrente a unos veinte metros de distancia de él y disparó. En el centro. Sin moverse del sitio, apuntó al segundo panel. En el centro. Volvió a hacer lo mismo con el tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto, séptimo, octavo y noveno, tensó la cuerda y dió en el centro. Volvió a tensar la cuerda y apuntó. No dió en el justo centro sino que dió en el círculo que lo rodeaba. Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¡Has perdido practica!- Escuchó decir una voz a su espalda y al reconocerla sonrió.

- Los años no pasan en valde-. Dijo ella y volvió a apuntar hacia el décimo panel. Tensó y soltó. En el centro. Notaba la respiración de él en su cuello.- Si eso pasa en una batalla podría estar muerta. La vida no da segundas oportunidades.

- Sí, si que las da. Tú estas aquí.- Dijo Caspian poniendose enfrente de ella.

- No son segundas oportunidades, es el premio de consolacion que se les ha ofrecido a los que no pudieron aprovechar la primera oportunidad.- Dijo ella más para convencerse a sí misma que para contestarle a una pregunta indirectamente formulada por él.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ojos azules contra marrones apartó la mirada primero nerviosa y alzó la mano para coger una flecha pero no tenía. Él sacudió la cabeza dirigiendose a los paneles, diciendole en silencio que recogieran las flechas y que de paso dieran un paseo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó él para romper el hielo.

- No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que morí.- Contestó ella-. Un hombre montado en un coche, un medio de transporte que usamos para desplazarnos en nuestro mundo, me pasó por encima.

Llegaron por fín al primer panel y de él extrajeron la flecha de Susan clavada justo en el medio, como si lo hubieran medido. Tras largo rato de conversación, ella recordó lo que el motivo por el que quiso olvidar Narnia y se lo preguntó.

-Lucy me dijo que te volviste a casar, según ella dijo con una estrella llamada, Lilliandil y que tuviste un hijo que ahora tiene tu misma edad -. Dijo ella con la voz rota y con lágrimas en los ojos al recordarlo, pero se giró para que no la viera y se tragó el nudo de la garganta e intentó no temblar. -¿Es cierto? Él asintió y la miró sonriendole.

-Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo muriera. Cuando la ví la primera vez fué viajando con tus hermanos menores en el viajero del alba, buscando los siete lores. Era hermosa. Pero si has estudiado física sabras que todas las estrellas se apagan, para su desgracia lo hizo despues de mí.

- ¿La amabas? -Preguntó ella sin esperanza y con un nudo más grande en la garganta que le impedia hablar con un mismo tono de voz.

-No lo recuerdo, pero creo que sí. -Contestó el sinceramente y continuó.- Al principio solo me pareció hermosa, pues seguía locamente enamorado de tí, con el tiempo ella me ayudo a olvidar aunque yo no me sentía del todo feliz. No se si fué por que la quería, por que quería olvidar o por que anelaba un heredero.

Ella asintió tristemente. Le dolía hablar sinceramente de un tema tan sensible como aquel. El hombre al que amaba y al que por mala suerte no había podido olvidar por mucho que lo intentase le estaba confesando que posiblemente había amado a otra mujer o peor, que la había utilizado. No se había dado cuenta de que se había parado y que un río de lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, nublandole la vista. Caspian tambien se detuvo y se paró frente a ella.

- Caspian..,- Se desahogó Susan-. La razón por la que olvidé Narnia y por la que me centre en ser una mujer adulta y madura, fué para encontrar un hombre que pudiera sustituirte en mi corazón, pero lo único que he logrado es que mi corazón se rompiese más aún hasta el punto en que me creía mi propia mentira.

Cuando soltó toda aquella palabrería, que aunque sabía que era romantica le resultaba cursi, se sintió como si se hubiera librado de siete quilos de encima. Ella no paraba de llorar y sintió como unas manos la rodeaban. Caspian la estaba abrazando y consolando, mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, algo extraño en ella por que siempre se encerraba en su habitación a llorar sin dejar que la viera mucha gente.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Susan había venido a Narnia y en poco tiempo lo había revolucionado todo. Peter estaba sereno y tranquilo, algo bueno ya que nunca lo estaba. Las peleas entre Rilian y Caspian no hacían más que empeorar, ¿la razón? Su adorable hermana Susan que según Rilian estaba sustituyendo a su madre. Pero a ella no le importaba seguía juntandose con él y haciendo de rabiar al príncipe. Otra razón y la más importante es la de que desde pequeños los cuatro hermanos pevensie siempre habían estado divididos, Peter y ella siempre habían estado juntos y por otra parte estaban Susan y Edmund. Ahora estaba volviendo a pasar. Parecía que Edmund disfrutaba de estar al lado de su hermana "lista" de tal forma que había olvidado a su hermana normal, es decir, ella. Sabía que solo eran celos. Pero es que siempre había sido así. Susan era guapa, inteligente y racional. ¿Y que era ella?, se preguntaba Lucy a cada momento. Solo una chica muy valiente y poco más. Narnia era lo único que había considerado como realmente suyo, puesto que Susan lo había despreciado y ahora volvía a la carga. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía pensar aquello. Ante todo era su hermana y debía quererla. Miró a su hermanito y vió que estaba jugando al ajedrez con ella en el patio. Edmund estaba perdiendo. Sonrió debilmente y dentró a su dormitorio.

- ¡Ed! ¡Te acabo de comer tu reina y no te has dado ni cuenta! ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Susan alarmada al ver por primera vez en años estaba ganando a su hermano. Este estaba meditabundo, pensando en sus cosas. De pronto su hermano giró la cabeza y miró a algún punto, que Susan no dudó en seguir con la mirada. La habitación de Lucy.

- Sí, estoy bien.., ¿Qué decias antes?- Respondió Edmund algo despistado.

- No, no estas bien. ¿No me vas a decir lo que te pasa?- Preguntó su hermana y él hizo como si no le hubiese preguntado nada pero que en realidad tenía miedo, mucho miedo.- ¿Es por Lucy?

Edmund cambió de cara con tan solo oir el nombre de la menor y Susan supo que dió en el blanco. Si a Edmund le pasaba lo mismo que a Lucy sería en toda ley un sentimiento incesto. Recordó los años de niñez de Lucy, siempre queriendo llamar la atención de su hermano pero que casi nunca conseguía porqué en aquellos tiempos Edmund era un niño mimado. Tras largos minutos en silencio y después de varios intentos de que su hermano pequeño la mirara, lo consiguió y él se rindió.

- Es solo que últimamente está muy aislada..,- Excusó Edmund sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te preocupa?- Volvio a insistir ella al ver que su hermano no terminaba de decir sus sentimientos y si se cerraba en banda no conseguiría nada.

- ¡Pues claro!- Exclamó Edmund algo mosqueado-. ¿A tí no?

- Sí, claro que me preocupa.., pero no igual que a tí.- Dejó caer Susan

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó de la forma más inocentemente posible.

- A que la quieres de una forma distinta que yo o que Peter, que la miras de una forma distinta que nosotros y que pasas más tiempo con ella por esa razón.- Argumentó Susan haciendo que Edmund estuviera callado y con la cabeza roja durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

- Eres muy lista, hermana.- Contestó él sin pudor.- Peter tambien logró verlo y me llamó enfermo, luego intentó separarme de Lucy. Lo consiguió. Durante dos años estuvimos separados y Peter casi le entrega su mano a otro rey. Creo que el rey de Beruna...- Luego se quedó mirando a Susan unos segundos- ¿Se me nota mucho?

- Bastante. Pero quizas sea solo yo la que lo vea, por que seguro que Pet tardo mucho en notarlo..,- Edmund asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a acertar.

- Te pareceré un enfermo...

- En absoluto. Sí, sería incestivo y no podríais darme ningún sobrino pero.., es muy dulce y ella siente lo mismo por tí.- Respondió Susan, aunque Edmund solo escuchó lo último y sonrió, alzando la vista hacia el balcon de la Pevensie menor.

Lucy andaba triste por los pasillos del castillo, bueno en realidad no era triste, era celosa. Susan siempre había sido perfecta, incluso sus padres la preferin antes que a ella y ahora le robaba a lo que más quería. A su hermano Edmund. Y la verdad es que estaba tan metida en sus indagaciones mentales que no escucho las fuertes voces de la habitación de al lado hasta pasar por su lado. Era la conversación entre un hombre y una mujer. La voz del chico supo cual era, la del principe Rilian pero no tenia ni idea de quien era la mujer así que sin pedir permiso pegó la oreja a la puerta.

- ¿Y entonces es eso lo que quieres realmente?- Preguntó la mujer que parecía tener un tono alegre y frío a la vez en su voz.

- Eso es, si no es mia, no es de nadie y menos de mi padre...- Comenzó a decir el muchacho pero la mujer lo había callado, él se quedó confuso.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Parece que tenemos una invitada no deseada.- Contestó la mujer y la puerta se abrio de golpe dejando caer a Lucy al suelo, por que anterior mente estaba apoyada en aquella puerta de roble macizo. Esta se cerró con una rafa de viento dejando a la Valiente dentro. La muchacha alzó la vista y al ver quien era la otra persona que hablaba en aquella conversación se quedó helada. Helada. Helada como se encontraba la mujer que tenía ante ella.

- ¡Eres la bruja blanca!.- Dijo ella en término acusatorio, lo cual le produjo una gracia tremenda a Jadis, y se volvió hacia Rilian.- ¿Pero que has echo?.- Le reprimió y el bajó la cabeza dejando entre ver su mano ensangrentada y un circulo irregular dibujado en el suelo.

- No te enfades con él, al parecer teneis más en común de lo que creeis.- Dijo ella en tono picarón lo cual extrañó bastante a la reina Lucy.

- Yo no me parezco a él.- Dijo ella ofendida e hiriendo al principe.- Yo no invocaría a un ser tan despreciable como tu.

- Quizas es por que no te lo habras planteado. Pero ambos pensais más o menos igual.- Contestó ella con una carcajada que se escuchó por todo el castillo

- ¿Qué no me he planteado? ¿Llamarte? ¿Por que iba a hacerlo?.- Preguntó ella retóricamente.- La verdad es que solo causarias más guerras y muchos más destrozos y problemas.

- Querida.- Se involucró falsa y dulcemente la bruja antes de que la Valiente pudiera hacer nada al contrario.- Vuestro tema en común es la recien llegada de la reina Susan.

Lucy se quedó en silencio unos momentos y miró a Rilian interrogandole con la mirada aunque lo único que consiguió fué que este apartara la mirada y la dirigiera a otra parte. ¿Qué sabria la bruja blanca sobre sus celos hacia Susan? ¿Qué es lo que hacía Rilian allí? Invocarla, estaba claro, pero, ¿para qué exactamente? Jadis, la bruja le leyó el pensamiento o eso dio a entender cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras:

- Mi querido Rilian me ha ofrecido su sangre como hijo de Adán por una razón. La razón es la siguiente. El joven principe, al igual que su padre anteriormente se ha enamorado de la reina Susan tan solo con verla, pero no puede acceder a ella.

- ¿Es eso cierto Rilian?- Preguntó temerosa Lucy. Rilian no contestó. Genial, pensó, otro muchacho iluso a quien agregar a la lista de locos por su hermana.

- Es cierto, mi querida reina, pero la cuestion es que si su padre esta en juego, él no tiene oportunidad con Susan así que tuve una idea que seguro que os gustara a los dos, por que tu tambien quieres que Susan desaparezca.- No supo como, ni tampoco el porque pero ella acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¡Excelente!- Exasperó al bruja al verla coincidir con su propuesta.- La idea es la siguiente, ya que no podemos eliminar a Susan, porque se notaría demasiado la conspiración debemos hacerla separar de Caspian por todos los métodos posibles y el único es traer de nuevo a la vida a la estrella Liliandil.

- ¿A mi madre?- Preguntó asombrado Rilian que por fin decia algo en aquella conversación.

- Sí, a tu madre. ¿Entonces sellamos el trato?- Dijó ella con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara, lo cual herizó los pelos de la coronilla a ambos seres de la realeza. Se miraron y tragaron saliva. Rilian afirmó con la cabeza aún sin despegar la mirada de Lucy, a la que intentaba convencer a base de observarla, pero ella estaba en duda, pues, ¿qué es lo que pediria a cambio la bruja? Jadis al verla dudar acabó diciendo.- Tranquila, mi reina tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

La reina Lucy no estaba segura de si misma, aquello podría dañar gravemente a su pueblo, pero le daría una oportunidad muy grande con Edmund, pues ella no tendría tiempo suficiente que dedicarle a su querido hermando cuando la estrella se presente interrumpiendo sus planes. Vaciló por última vez y acabó afirmando con la cabeza.

- ¡Espera!- Grito Lucy pero la bruja ya se había desvanecido. Quería preguntarle cual era el truco de todo aquello. Todo el mundo sabía que la bruja no haría nada gratis. Que ella no haría nada sin algo que pedir a cambio. Pero la cuestion que ahora le rondaba por la cabeza era, ¿que pediria la bruja como trueque?


End file.
